


I Ain't Afraid of no Ghost

by LoganBlu



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Little Shit, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, I wrote this on a typewriter and scanned the paper, Kinda, Logan as Ryan, Logan doesn't know, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Roman as Shane, Shane is a demon and so is Roman, Slow Burn, The next one will be better I promise, They're friends in a way that friends tease eachother, Winchester Mansion episode, sorry - Freeform, the story sucks for other reasons, which is why the grammar sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganBlu/pseuds/LoganBlu
Summary: Ghoooost hunters badap ba ba bap
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785061
Kudos: 15





	I Ain't Afraid of no Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just a note before the dumpster fire that this is  
> I wrote this on a typewriter like a NERD so the grammar really does suck and there might be typos everywhere  
> I tried to edit it but it really is a mess  
> There will be more to this series that I will type up by hand so it isn't as ugly but until then enjoy this

Roman Prince found the fact that Logan Stein believed in and was afraid of ghosts absolutely hysterical. To think that the man who believed in all those crazy science things would believe in ghosts of all things. So when Logan came up to him to announce the idea of a YouTube series where they hunt down these ‘ghosts’ , Roman immediately said yes. It was a perfect reason to spend time with his favorite nerd, PLUS it would be a marvelous chance to make fun of him.  
But during one of the discussions he had with Logan, he had brought   
up the idea of hunting demons as well.  
When he first brought that up,,Roman immediately said no. Logan  
would come too close to finding out about Roman's origins-which were supernatural. But after a short bit of thinking, he decided to say yes. As long as he was there, Logan wouldn't figure anything out- Roman would be present and could work behind the scenes to  
prevent anything from happening. Then Logan would surely let go of his suspicions. So he agreed.  
Logan, however, was firm in his beliefs. Unbothered by Roman's taunting,he fully threw himself into researching their first location. The Winchester Mansion. Built by Sarah Winchester in 1886-  
Roman laughed."You really think that a house built by a crazy lady who thought that she was being haunted by every soul her guns killed was haunting her is gonna have a ghost in it?'  
Logan looked up from his paper and glared."As a matter of fact,I do."  
Roman snorts and leans back in his chair."Alrighty."  
Logan continues narrating the script for the video, seeming to be lost in the words. He glances up at Roman a couple times, eyes sparkling with excitement(which is one of they few times Roman has seen him portraying clear emotions),to which Roman would merely  
chuckle and gesture for him to go on.  
When the script was done being recorded,Roman stood up and stretched.＂I'll give that to the editor, he'll take care of the bloopers.”  
“Alright. Tonight we'll drive t o the Winchester house?" Logan shuffles his papers and slides them back into the folder.  
Roman nods and stands up, stretching."I'll bring you coffee. You take yours black,right?"  
Logan smiles a bit."Yeah,I do.See you there." With that he quickly exits the room,going off to prepare their new equipment for the night.  
~  
Roman waited outside of the headquarters,holding two hot cups  
of coffee. His was over the top fancy-whipped cream and all of that  
extra shit,and then Logan's black coffee. Roman had used a   
hazelnut coffee brew instead of the normal one-he honestly hoped  
that Logan would like tit as well.  
The squeaking of the door notified Roman as Logan walked out and down the steps,wearily looking up at him.   
＂Ready?"He asked.  
Roman grinned and ruffled his hair."Yeah,I'm ready.The van's all loaded,you're welcome.Also-why do you look like you got hit by a bus?”  
Logan huffed and pulled keys out of his pocket."I took a nap."  
＂Do you always look this fucked up when you take a nap?" Roman snickered.  
Logan glared at him."Yes."  
＂Really?"  
＂No,dipshit." Logan climbs into the van and starts it."Get in."  
Roman huffs."Fine." He climbs in the passenger side."Let's go.”  
Logan turns on the radio and ignores Roman for the rest of the trip.  
Roman did not enjoy being ignored,so he settled for obnoxiously singing.He turned on the camera simply just to(show off)record Logan's pissed expression,which was truly laughable.   
Logan idly sipped on his coffee,making a face at the different taste.＂What did you put in this?"  
Roman beams."It's hazelnut!"He then frowns a bat."Do you not like it?"  
＂No-it just caught me by surprise.It's good."Logan takes another sip and offers an awkward smile.  
The gesture soothed Roman enough,so he turned back to stare out the window.  
By the time they both arrived at The Winchester House, the sun was beginning to set.   
Logan hopped out of the van and pulled all of their gear out of the trunk,turning on devices Roman could only attempt to understand.  
Roman watched him with a smug smile and leaned against the side of  
the van and hummed the Ghostbusters theme under his breath.   
Logan strapped on a Go-Pro and turned to Roman."You could at at least try to be useful,Roman."  
＂Hey,I agreed to film with you,not help-OW OKAY FINe." Roman huffed as Logan punched him in the arm.He fumbled with one of the cameras,strapping it to his chest and clipping the mic to his shirt.  
＂Thank you."Logan grumbled,checking the batteries and turning to the daunting building in front of him."Ready?"  
＂Sure thing,Specs.Cameras on." Roman clicks the buttons on the cameras and puts on his grin."Shall we?"  
＂We shall." Logan steps onto the property and shivers immediately shivers.  
Roman immediately snickers and follows after him."Dork."  
＂I am no such thing!"He huffs,pushing open the door and walking inside."I'm just spooked."  
＂For no good reason-there's going to be nothing in here." Roman clicks on his flashlight and casually scans the room,silently putting out the vibe of 'if anything shows itself I will fucking eat you'.  
It seemed to work because nothing happened.  
Logan nervously laughed and cleared his throat."uh-hello.I am Logan Stein,and this is Roman Prince-if anything-or anyone-is out there please show yourself."  
Roman glances around the room,making sure no cameras were pointing at him as he let his eyes darken,scanning the entryway.Pale faces were looking out foom small corners all around the room,curiously watching Logan have a mild panic attack in the middle of their hall. Roman snickers and lets the vision fade away,turning to follow after Logan."Don't get too worked up already,Lo.We still have the entire house to explore."  
“I am fine Roman." He says,obviously not fine.  
Roman shrugs and continues down the hall.  
Logan began to start rattling off facts to the future viewers,trying to calm his nerves.After spending most of his career with Logan, Roman could tell when he was trying to keep it together for the camera.This was one of those moments.  
After a short walk through the house, the other stops inside of one of the residential rooms.  
“We should set up here to do the dialogue. This is Sarah Wincheseer's bedroom."  
“0o00o0o." Roman grins, looking around.＂Fancy."  
Logan snorts and sets up the trypod.＂Mhm. She was a very wealthy woman for sure.”  
“I bet.People really like their guns. Rooty tooty point and shooties." Roman sat down in a chair.  
Logan gives him a look.＂What did you just say?'  
Roman shrugged and stretched.＂Do you even want to know?"  
Logan thought for a second and then shook his head."Nope."He sits in a chair next to Roman and pulls out his notes."The Winchesters-”  
~  
Approximately thirty boring minutes later,Logan stops his factual vomiting and glances over at Roman with a small smile."Ready to hunt some ghosts?"  
Roman shrugs and stands up."I'm ready to leave this room."  
“What,are you scared?" Logan teases.  
Roman quietly snaps his fingers behind his back,causing the door to creak open and lightly hit the wall.  
Logan shrieks and turns to look at it."Ro-Roman did you see that?!? The doOR."  
He shrugs."It was probably the wind."  
Logan's eyes widened. "You must be kidding.I didn't feel wind!"  
Roman shrugged again and walked out the door."It was a breeze."  
The other quietly fumed and followed after Roman."You know I'm right,you're just too stubborn to admit it."  
“Or-It really was just the wind and you know I'm right."Logan nervously glanced around."That might have been a ghost.You gotta admit it."  
＂Admit that yourre the wrong one?Sure!"Roman chortles,pushing open another door.Then-"AAAAA!"  
Logan shrieks and hides behind him."AAAAAAA?"  
Roman bursts out laughing,doubled over."HAH.Got you!"  
He goes an angry red in the face."Roman!Not funny!"  
Roman has a camera pointed directly at Logan,recording this entire reaction."h A you actually thought I saw something!"  
Logan mumbles something under his breath and walks away,"We're  
going to the basement now." He opens a door and points one of the night vision cameras down there.  
＂Maybee we should go down one at a time for like...five minutes?” Roman suggests."Maybe the 'ghosts will only come out if you're alone."  
Logan thinks for a second."You might be right.That may be the smartest idea you've had all night,Roman."  
＂Alright.You go first,unless you want me down there to stir things up first."  
＂No no no that's fine." Logan stepped in between Roman and the stairs. "I’ll uh- I'll go." He cleared his throat and glanced at the script he held in his hands.＂M-Maybe you could come down the stairs with me. Just in case."  
＂In case what? There's a ghost?"Roman teases "C'mon,maybe it's friendly!"He could tell that there were many presences in the rooms below,but this nudged Logan down the stairs anyway."I'm right behind you."  
Logan nodded and slowly went down the stairs,holding his breath.＂I don't like this." He mumbles.  
＂Just read your script,nerd man."  
He huffs and starts rattling off pointless faces."And apparently- Uh-there's a full body apparition of a caretaker named Clyde that has been spotted around here.”  
Roman caught the eye of a man that fit the description and gave him a nod.  
Logan disappeared down a tunnel.  
Roman leaned against one of the walls and fiddled with his mic＂Aw man,I think it just went out on me-Logan?" Roman looked around and groaned."He's gonna shit himself."  
The Clyde person pointed him down the hall and disappeared.  
Roman followed the tunnel and ducked down, “H-”  
Logan shined his flashlight into Roman’s face and jumped back,screaming.  
＂What are you- hey man!Calm down!"Roman laughed out,standing back up!  
＂You-you piece of shit,Roman!"  
“My mic went out,and then I was looking for you."  
＂You were crouching here like some sort of cave creature!"  
Roman stepped back into the tunnel he walked out of and made a stupid face."All I did was go HhhH-I was gonna say hello to you!"  
＂While grunting like a Zombie.Sure." Logan rolled his eyes."You almost scared me to death."He took a deep breath,trying to calm his nerves."I'm never gonna forgive you for that."  
＂Sure you wont." Roman chuckles.He could tell Logan wasn't serious- the man was grinning."I thought you saw me!"  
＂I hope you're fucking proud of yourself."  
＂I really didn't think it was going to work." He admitted,beginning to walk back to the main floor.  
Logan shook his head and followed after him,taking the stairs two at a time and getting the hell out of that house.  
“Roman,I'm going to ask you straight out right here,do you believe ghosts are real?"  
＂Pah,no I do not."  
＂Why is that?"  
Roman shrugged."Because I;ve never seen one."This was a big ass lie but what could he say?'Yes Logan,I do because I'm a big scary demon RAHg owhofasa!' Logan wouldn't believe him.  
But as they drove back to headquarters,Roman feared that Logan did find out.He was a smart man,probably one of the smartest people Roman knew.His secret wouldn't be safe for long.  
（End Episode 1)


End file.
